The Right Girl
by violentyetawesome
Summary: Where masks, poems, eyes, and stuck-up brides all come together. This is one wedding you won't want to miss.


_**The Right Girl**_

_**Summary: Where masks, poems, eyes, and stuck-up brides all come together. This is one wedding you won't want to miss.**_

_**Rating:K+**_

_**Pairing:PiperXJason**_

**PASON! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! WHOO!**

**You also love poem-fics! Ya know, fics with excerpts of poems in them? I like to think I invented it, but I probably didn't. What a downer.**

_**The Right Girl**_

Piper McLean was not happy, she wasn't sad, she was...empty. It was like a dull feeling she got in her heart when ever she woke up. Never leaving.

_I'm the right girl for you._

_I always will be._

_I'm not stuck up like her,_

_I'm just bein' me._

_I don't try to change my looks,_

_or my person-al-latiy _

_I'm the right girl for you.  
>And you know it's true.<em>

Her dress was blue, going to her knees, puffing out slightly at the end and hugging her curves. It had black triangles that appeared at the cuffs, and the end of the dress. She wore silver flats, and let her short hair cascade down to her shoulders, curling naturally at the end. Her eyes never changed color anymore, settling on a dull gray, not at all like Annabeths happy gray ones. She was still with Percy. Still happy.  
><em><strong>When did her happiness come?<strong>__  
><em>

_Everybody look at me_

_and tell me what you see._

_I see a depressed girl..._

_because of him._

_I'm here to tell you a tale about me,_

_the right girl._

The wedding hall was beautiful, if you liked pink frilly laces and a girly girls dream wedding, and a non girly girls nightmare. She saw the groom.

_It was his wedding day._

_No, not to the girl._

_It was her wedding day._

_No, not the girl's._

_She still looked stunning._

_Oh, oh,_

_yes the girl._

_He still looked like a wonder._

_Oh, oh,_

_yes the boy._

He looked...handsome, wonderful...nothing seemed fit to describe him. He had his hair freshly cut, but still messy and unruly. His blue eyes sparkled, but only when he faced her. Why?

_He turned to her._

_Yes, your right._

_He faced the girl._

_They were both staring. _

_Traveling souls stopping for a minute._

_Dull aching hearts cured for a second._

She pulled a smile, a happy one. She had gotten so good at masking her feelings, even her closest friends, Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel couldn't tell what she was feeling. She walked over to him. "Hi...Jason." she cursed to herself silently that her voice cracked. Jason's eyes widened in disbelief. "P-Piper! I haven't seen you in 5 years! I was worried you wouldn't get the invite, considering you didn't give me any sign of communication." Piper turned her face away. "Yeah well...I needed time to think." Jason narrowed his eyes. "_5 years _time to think?" Just as she was about to yell at him to drop it, he sighed and turned happy again. "I should go tell Leo your here. Come on!" he tugged her hand and led her to a back room.

_She's not the right girl._

_No no, no no._

_She's not the right girl._

_Oh oh, oh oh._

_And I just thought you should know,_

_what the future holds._

_Because your not with the right girl._

_A.K.A, me._

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed. Said boy turned and rushed over. "Hey Jas-Piper!" He gathered her in a hug. Piper doesn't hug back, and just mutters, "Nice to see you too, Valdez." Leo seems unaffected by her reaction. "Where have you been?" he asks. Piper frowns. "Ya know...everywhere." the trio laughs, and it feels like old times, until _she _comes thundering in.

_They both try not to stare._

_And he makes his way to her._

_Yes, the boy to the girl._

_She starts to sweat, girl._

_Yes, the girl._

_Once again, trying not to stare._

She's wearing an ugly, frilly, jutting out about all the way to South Dakota, pink dress. It's the ugly pink, and even the groom grimaces. She pauses and stares at Piper. "And _what _exactly, is _she _doing here!" she shrieks. Piper rolls her eyes. "What do you think? And isn't the groom not supposed to see the bride before the wedding?" Reyna gasps and attempts to cover herself, but the dress is too big. Jason is covering his eyes. "I'm going to leave now." he smiles, gives Piper a one-armed hug, and walked out. Piper's eyes follow him, and she gets up to leave also. "Enjoy your wedding, Reyna." she says. Leo stares at her in disbelief. "You...your...Piper!" he chokes, and grabs her wrist. She wrenched her wrist out of his hold and runs out.

_He welcomes her in._

_And she refuses politely. _

_She says she's only here to advise him._

_To give him a better future._

_She states,_

"_I'm the right one, the only one for you._

_If you want to die sad, and live depressed,_

_then go ahead._

_Please don't be my guest."_

_She plants a kiss on his cheek, and walks out._

_Yes, the girl._

_The girl walks out._

"Hey Piper! Where are you-" Piper turns away from Percy. "Oh, Percy. I-I didn't see you." she trails off and rubs her arm. "H-how are you?" she guess she could cease her running. "Walk me to my car?" he agrees, confusion evident.

"Pipes...why aren't you staying? Jason must be-" Piper refuses to look at him. "Are you happy?" she blurts out. Percy blinks. "What?" Piper slowly faces him. "Are. You. Happy?" she asks with more force. Percy ponders this. "Y-yeah. I guess I am." Piper sighs. "And Annabeth? And Thalia?" she prods. Percy gives the same answer-yes. Good to see everyone but her is happy. "Take care of them." she mutters, and starts to get in her car. Percy stops her. "Piper...don't do anything stupid." Piper smiles.

"Do you know me? I _live _to do anything stupid." She climbs in her car and speeds off.

_He comes knocking at her door._

_A new boy._

_A new boy. _

_She refuses to commit._

_To the new boy._

_The new boy._

**4 years later**

"Yes, Percy. I will be there for the wedding. No, Percy. I will not 'run off' like the last wedding. Yes, Percy. I will wear a replica of that dress. No, Percy. I am not going to kill Reyna. Goodbye, Percy." Piper laughs and presses the phone to the desk. Her happy mood fades. "Yes, Piper. I am going to breakdown." she whispers to herself. She looks at the dress. It's the same one she wore for about 20 minutes to Jason's wedding.

She had moved to California, reunited with her dad, and even dated. But it was never the same. She moved into her own apartment, being about 26, and buying a cat. She planned on being one of those people who lived with a thousand cats for the rest of their life. Cozy.

Her phone rang.

"Percy, you wanted me to go to the stupid wedding, and I'm _trying _to get ready for it!" she snapped. There was a little static, and then a nervous, "Uh...is this Piper?"

Jason.

"H-hello?" she asked nervously. The person on the other lined breathed out in relief. "Great. Finally got the right number. Um...Piper, this is Jason. Are you going to my wedding?" she flinched. "What happened to Reyna?" she whispered. She knew she was going to a wedding, just not _who's _wedding. "Well, she kinda freaked at our first one, so we decided to wait." he sounded like he was hiding something. Piper nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, she said, "Well, guess I'll see you there."

"You gonna run off again?"

"I guess not."

"Great. Do you have a ride?"

"Yes, Jason."

"Dress?"

"Yes, Jason."

"Uh, what else do girls need...knife?"

"You bet. Now stop wasting my minutes!"  
>"Ok ok ok! Bye."<p>

"Bye."

**Wedding Hall**

"I'm going to die of grossness." I moaned, and tightened my hold on my 'date's, Percy, arm. Since Annabeth was sick, she had given me permission to use Percy. Leo had some Gwen girl, Thalia Nico, who was way younger than her, and so on. Percy didn't mind, and had even picked her up. What a show-off.

"Hey look! Jason!" Percy called. The groom jogged over. "Hey guys! Haven't seen you in forever, Pipes!" she smiled and released Percy's arm. "It's too freaking pink in here. Your brides demand?" she taunted. Jason frowned. "Believe me, I wanted something manly. Like green. Or blue." she smiled wider. "Go get ready, Sparky. Don't want Reyna throwing a tantrum." she loved her mask. Worked like a charm.

**Minutes later**

"Hey Rachel!" Piper smiled. She didn't have to use her mask. "Hi, Piper! I haven't seen you in forever!" the two hugged. The reception started. Vows, blah blah blah. Piper felt herself falling asleep. She dozed off, only being aroused when Rachel stood up, bringing Piper with her. "I OBJECT!"Rachel announced, looking like she won the world only by peeling a sticker off a milk carton. Piper blinked. "W-what? Is the wedding over?" she yawned. Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, don't go back to sleep though. Anyway, I object, because Piper and Jason _belong _together, duh!" She quirked an eyebrow. "You know I'm right, Jason. I always am." Reyna sniffed in disdain. "Jason _loves _me. Go on, Jason. Tell them." Jason had remained silent. Percy jumped up, too. "I _second _that motion!"

"I third it!"

"We fifth it!"

"We 10th it!"

"We-"

"This is _not _court!" Piper yells, half-awake, half-asleep. She yawns and her eyes flutter. Rachel slaps her arm. _Hard_. "OW!" Piper whines, wrenching her wrist away from the red and starting to agonize over the red mark on her arm. "Owie ow ow!" she whines. "Your hand _hhhhuuuurrrrttttsssss_!"

Rachel sighs. "Stupid girl. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Jason, do you love Reyna, or Piper. _Truly _love." Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked finally. Rachel smiled softly, Piper still agonizing, a little dramatic tear in the corner of one eye, and Percy tending to her arm. Man, the girl has good acting skills!

"Sure, you could _love _someone, but that's different than what I'm talking about. True love is, quoting from the Bible, and that annoying commercial I saw today, _love is patient, love is kind, love isn't jealous, it doesn't sing it's own praises, and it isn't arrogant. _Now, is Reyna patient? No. Is she kind? Ha ha ha, no." Reyna grunted and glared. "Is she jealous? Heck yeah. Does she praise herself and put herself above others? Heck yeah again. And is she arrogant? Uh-huh." Reyna was fuming. "You little-" Rachel held up a hand. "Shut up. Now Jason. Think about Piper. She _is _patient, she _is _kind, she _isn't _jealous, she _doesn't _put herself above others and praises herself, and she may be stubborn, but she isn't arrogant. She's just right." Piper had finished her whining and was paying attention now. She stood up. "Look, I don't wanna break anyone's heart here, but I'm pretty sure Jason belongs with Reyna." Rachel and everyone else who knew Piper well gasped.

They could see through her mask.

_The boy came back._

_The new boy._

_Not the old boy._

_He came back and back and back._

_The new boy. _

_Not the old boy._

_The girl started to hate the boy._

_Both boys. _

_Both boys. _

_Until the old boy came to beg back for the girl._

_Yes, your right._

_The hater girl._

She was...heartbroken. Sad. Depressed. Yet accepting. Determined not to let this relationship end because of her. "Jason, give her the ring!" she urged, and then the mask was back.

But he didn't.  
>"No, Piper." he determined. "Never." Reyna's mouth dropped to the floor. So did Pipers. "<em>What<em>!" they both gaped at the sandy-haired boy. "Jason, have you offically gone _stupid_? Crazy? Insane? _Loony_!" Piper fretted. Reyna's mouth flipped open, then closed, this cycle repeating for about a good 2 minutes. She reminded Piper of her goldfish, Swimmy, before he died. 

"No, Piper, I am _not _any of those things, at least not yet. I um, wanna break the marriage? Is that how you end a wedding? Hey, where's Piper?" Reyna started screeching. "Jason Evans Grace! You did _not _just show me up in front of all these people!" Percy, Jason and Rachel were too busy looking for Piper to listen to the ex-bride.

Meanwhile, with everyone staring at Jason in surprise, Piper had slipped out. She now slipped off her flats, took out her hair, (That was throbbing from the ponytail.) and sprinted to the garage that her car was in. She did a little hop now, jumping over sharp rocks. She heard a few calls, and she briefly wondered who was yelling. All of a sudden, she was pushed to the ground my a not really heavy force.

"Get offa me!" she demanded, kicking and flailing her arms and legs wildly. The force laughed. "Never, Pipes." Her heart froze. "Go away, Jason." she mumbled, cheeks a bright red. He laughed and got off, but sat next to her. "Why...are your eyes gray? Their not a happy gray, like Annabeth's. Their...sad." he noted. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." she muttered, than stood up. "Bye, Jason." She says, a little louder this time, and starts back to her car, walking this time, chin held low. A hand stops her.

"Piper...stop this. You keep running away-"

"Piper McLean does _not _run away! From _anything_!"

"-and you won't face the truth."

She refused to look at him. "Exactly _what _truth?" she challenged. The boy bites his lip before saying,

"T-that...I love you."

_They state they love love her._

_She glares at them both.  
>And kisses the one,<em>

_who did her wrong.  
>But she doesn't have a choice.<em>

_Because she's the right girl._

_Yes oh yes,_

_she's the right girl._

"You love Reyna." she says bluntly. Jason rolls his eyes. "No, I don't." he says, untangling his hand from hers(When did it get there?) and settling it on her waist. Their both on the ground, and her heart is beating wildly. "R-really?" she asks, cursing herself and her emotion-revealing voice. He's getting closer and closer, and she realizes she doesn't care if Reyna will be hurt, and eternally try to kill her, and if this is the worst decision of her life, because all that matters is that he's about to kiss her, and she didn't have to do anything, really, but run away.

His lips meet hers.

And it all seems to evaporate, her problems, that is, because she's the right girl.

**Yay! Might just be the longest one-shot I've ever written, and my first poem-fic. I LOOOOVVVVEEEE PJO, and love even more, TLH! Review if you do too! **

**Piper: Review?(Cue puppy eyes with Annabeth holding a knife in the background.) **

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**V**


End file.
